Phoenixa Verity Black The life of a lowlife
by PecquiliaElizabeth
Summary: This is the story of the unknown and youngest of the Black children, although she does eventually find her family her life gets much harder when she does.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Druella Black **

"Just one more push madam" the voice from above my head sounding as if it were a million miles away. I was disgraced enough as it were, having everyone know that the reason I was here was to have this _thing_ that is clearly the work of the devil. Although my husband and my adopted son want me to keep _it_ I cannot bring myself to do it. I won't even look at _it_, not even feed _it _but instead forget about this whole painful experience. My fifth child and this one caused me the most pain, as if it already had some kind of vendetta against me.

"Druella?" The voice of the healer above me "Druella, just one more push" he said looking between my legs as _it _made its appearance into the dark and desolate world. I pushed, all of my dignity already gone. With sudden clarity I pulled the healer down to my level.

"Tell my family the baby died. Then get rid of it in anyway you can" I pleaded "I don't want it" I said a small tear falling down my face. How did I get reduced to this state? Me, the great Druella Black nee Rosier, I angrily wiped the tears from my face and looked up at the healer.

"Are you sure?" he asked as the nurse held the baby on the other side of the room. I could do nothing but nod.

"She's beautiful" the nurse cooed looking down into the tiny bundle in her arms.

"Then you keep her" I snapped looking away and closing my legs. "Tell my husband that it died. Get rid of it." It was more of an order now than a desperate plea. So _it _has become a _she. _Why did that matter? I sighed and closed my eyes to hear the door open and the sound of the healer's voice as he carried out my instructions. Through the other door towards the main wards went the nurse that had already fallen in love with _it _and the baby itself. My family pushed the doors open and looked in on me. My husband, Cygnus looked as if he were crying. Bellatrix, Narcissa, Andromeda, Cassiopeia and Alexander all following him. Alex looked slightly pained, but the girls couldn't care less. They didn't want another sister. Bellatrix was already at Hogwarts and the others were soon to follow. Hopefully this thing would never be admitted to go to that school with the rest of her family. She may even have the luxury to talk to them every now and again. And not even know it. And that was the last thought Druella Black ever had for her 5th child.

_**And so began the life of Phoenixa Verity Black, known as Smith to those at the muggle orphanage in which she was sent. At the age of 3 she was adopted by a young muggle couple who by chance gave her the name of her real family. Her story continues and is very much the same as this. **_

_Phoenixa Verity Black_

_Tragedy waiting to happen_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Accident?**

At the age of 11 Phoenixa had already experienced a lot of pain. She had already found out that she was adopted, her original family not even loving her enough to give her a name. A kindly nurse at the hospital apparently naming her after her dearly departed mother. She kicked at the floor, her tiny feet bringing up the dirt that coloured her dark jeans a deep red colour. Her "mother" would be angry. Her "father" wouldn't care. He would be drunk _again_. She looked around her and sighed as she usually did.

But this morning she had received a letter. A very strange letter that was now held in her back pocket. Phoenixa felt that if she put it down it would disappear as if by magic. At the word magic she laughed bitterly to herself. Maybe it was a joke? She couldn't really be sure. She saw she was coming up to the local park and smiled, it was deserted as usual. She kicked open the gate and made her way over to the swing, bringing the letter out of her back pocket again. She had already read it a million times to her parents and then when she was alone. So much so that she could remember it. Every last word was etched into her brain.

_Dear Miss Black,_

_It is with great delight that I can offer you a place at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry where you will study with us for the year._

_Please find attached a list of instructions in which to find the train to get to the school and a list of things that you will need for the year of study._

_Please read the list and remember to follow all instructions._

_Yours sincerely,_

_Professor A.B.P Dumbledore. _

She read it another two times before placing the letter in her pocket again. It was beginning to get dark and she knew she would be in big trouble if she didn't start making her way home again soon. With yet another sigh she lifted herself up and made her way home, following the paths and watching the sky. She didn't know why she had been admitted to this school and if the truth be told she was a little worried. What of she didn't fit in there as she didn't fit in here? What if she turned up on the 1st September and then they turned around and said that they had made a big mistake in sending her the letter. A thousand different scenarios running through her mind as she walked through the door only to be greeted by her mother, apron on, rolling pin in hand scowling at her.

"Phoenixa where on earth have you been? I've been so worried about you, don't you care that I was worried? Do you not know what's out there lurking around the dark corners where little girls can't see? Why aren't you paying me any attention? Phoenixa? PHOENIXA!?" She ranted. Phoenixa just let her get on with it. With her mother still yelling at her as she walked up the stairs her head was filled with a million thoughts. Now that she knew she was a _witch _(for she was still slightly repulsed and shocked by the very idea) she could see no reason as to why she should have to follow the orders of her. She wasn't even her real mother after all. But of course that didn't matter. For a sudden moment she thought about killing the woman downstairs, and the man. She didn't know about the wizard laws, or the wizard prison of Azkaban where one of her siblings was already housed, but she knew that she could probably get away with it being an accident. An untrained witch, angry with her parents, she was sure it happened all the time.

_**And so began the process that Phoenixa Verity Black called her life. We will now skip forwards a few years, to when Phoenixa was 13 and a 3**__**rd**__** year at Hogwarts. **_


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Black**

Naturally I should be amused by her antics. Somewhere in my body, such as the soles of my feet, I am amused by her antics. Every other bloody piece of shit was amused by her false girly laugh and the way she presented herself to the rest of the castle. The older boys drooled at her as she passed them in the corridor, and the teachers struggled to control themselves as they taught her, the robes she bought tightening around her chest. Cassiopeia Black, the slut of Slytherin. I laughed as I walked past her, my head down. You didn't piss her off and get away with it. Most of the time you were lucky to walk out of any sort of confrontation with any of the two sisters, there was a third and a fourth, Andromeda was in Gryffindor and Bellatrix was in Azkaban for torturing some aurors. I wouldn't be surprised if the others were all death eaters too. The sadistic way that they looked at you made you shiver.

I was making my way down to the common room after dinner when she caught up with me. "You're the little _orphan_ that shares my name aren't you?" came a voice from down the hall. Falsely girly and making the hairs on the back of my neck stand up on end. I carried on walking praying that she wasn't talking to me. "Stop when I'm talking to you _orphan" _came the voice again. I looked around to see if she could possibly be addressing another person but the corridor was empty apart from the two of us. I turned. She grinned. "Ahh, see look. You can still follow instructions then" she sneered, I just looked blankly up at her as she stopped to a halt in front of me. She was beautiful I'd give her that much; her waist length hair was a mousy brown and thick. Her eyes a bright blue, almost the same blue as mine I noticed. She sneered again making her eyebrows shoot up and her face contort into an expression that can only be described as "utterly pissed off"

"I asked you a question" she said looking down at me.

"I didn't hear you" I stammered back looking down at my shoes which I noticed were falling apart.

"Do you want me to repeat it then _orphan?" _she asked grabbing my chin and jerking it up so that I was forced to look at her. I nodded.

"Are. You. The. Little. Orphan. That. Shares. My. Name?" She said cutting each word so that they formed their own sentence and each one cutting into my very soul. I shook my head. And she laughed. "Yes you are!" she exclaimed.

"I'm not" I stammered, "I'm Phoenixa, not Cassiopeia" I said, but the second the words were out of my mouth I regretted them. She laughed showing all of her teeth that seemed to almost glisten in the dull light of the corridor.

"Clever little orphan" she teased, her long tongue now licking her lips and she narrowed her dark eyes. She was taller than me, my petite frame being dwarfed in her shadow. "I meant the great name of _Black_"she said emphasising her surname like it was some great prize to be a Black. In the muggle world that name was actually quite common. But I knew her family were highly regarded as being pure-blooded so I let the thought fester and die. All I could do was nod.

"I am a Black" I answered whilst she grinned.

"You are not _worthy _to be a Black" she said slowly extracting her wand from her robe pocket and smiling at me. The actions did not match. You did not smile whilst you were killing someone. But suddenly she stopped. Her wand was out, mine was not but she stopped anyway. She looked at me her mouth open slightly just as we heard the clip-clop of footsteps behind us. It was Narcissa, the tall blonde and strangely beautiful Black sister. She narrowed her eyes at me, her voice a low whisper as she addressed her sister "what are you doing being seen with this piece of scum?" she asked looking down her nose at me. All I could do was hang my head, try hard not to look either one of them in the face.

"I was just teaching her a lesson, for sharing the Black name" Cassiopeia sneered looking at me whilst talking to her sister, yet there was still something in her eyes that looked as if she were suspicious of me for some reason. She sneered again and quickly turned on her heels. "Come Narcissa" she barked turning her back on me. It took a few seconds for Narcissa to get over that her sister was letting me go, but she soon followed her sister without a backwards glance at me.

"Close escape" came a male voice from the corner as a Slytherin 6th year stepped out from the shadows. "I always thought Black had guts, but you make her look like a pussy cat" he continued with a grin. He was tall, with medium length brown hair, his voice deep and meaningful. He smiled and I was in love. As simple and as easy as that.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Serbo Yaxley**

**Caution, contains scenes of a highly sexual nature. **

It took me quite a while to forget the incident with Cassiopeia Black but she seemed completely oblivious to my very existence so I knew I was safe for the time being. But there was a good thing about that day too. The 6th year who stood watching the confrontation wouldn't let me go anywhere on my own. Rumours were spreading throughout the castle like wildfire but neither of us cared. Due to the fact that it was winter we spent all of our free time that we had together in the Slytherin common room or in the library, always under some form of supervision. Madam Pince was the worst, always looking down her elongated nose at us whispering away by the fire every evening without a book in our hands. It was during this time that we learnt the most about each other, there were always endless questions; some from me, others from him but we always managed to find something to talk about. His name was Serbo Yaxley and although he was a pure blood he didn't care that I didn't know my true heritage. "I'll find out who your parents are" he promised one evening after I'd confided that it was my dream to know. I laughed loudly, causing Madam Pince to snort at us from the other side of the library.

"My mother and father didn't love me long enough to name me, I doubt they would welcome me back with open arms if I dumped myself on their doorstep" I replied looking up into his bright blue eyes. He smiled, and reached his hand out to stroke my cheek as he so often did now.

"How could they not love you?" he asked still smiling at me, his thumb slowly rubbing my cheek. We then heard a cough on the other side of the room.

"The library is now closed. Please return to your common rooms." We could trust Madam Pince to spoil all of the fun. We got up with a sigh, laughing slightly when we realised that we had done it in sync.

The walk back to the common room was silent; the only noises were the sounds of our footsteps on the marble floors of the castle. I knew that he liked to think so I didn't push him, but I did really want to know what he was thinking about. We were nearing the common room before he stopped suddenly. "I don't care" he whispered looking at me, his eyes trying to tell me something that I didn't know about. I stopped and looked at him.

"What?" I asked stopping as well; I was about 6 feet away from him. He just continued to stand there looking at me.

"Can't you see it?" he said "can't you see what you do to me, when I'm with you, when I'm not with you." He moved forward about 2 feet towards me. I shook my head. "I go to sleep, and you're there on my mind. Even in my subconscious you're there. When I wake up I just want to see you. Can't you understand?" he pleaded shuffling forward again. I shook my head, this could not be happening, yet of their own accord me feet urged me forward. We were stood almost face to face. His hand reached out and touched my own. I flinched. "Don't worry. I'll never hurt you" he promised pulling me quickly into an embrace. Unsure what to do I just went limp in his arms, hugging him back, my arms wrapping themselves around his waist. I heard him sigh and take in the scent of my hair. "I'm happy now" he whispered pulling away and then carefully tucking his hand underneath my chin pulled my face up. My face that was all but 5 centimetres away from his, he smiled and leaned in. I stopped breathing as his lips touched mine. Then the softness from before left him, he wasn't hurting me but I was unsure what to do, no one had ever kissed me like this before. He wrapped his arms around me and lightly pushed me until I was backed into the wall. Then he lifted me up, my legs automatically wrapping themselves around his waist as I decided I wanted him as much as he wanted me. Then things got even fiercer, the kiss more ferocious and passionate as the seconds passed. I ran my hands through his hair and pulled at it so that I was now crushing my own body against his. His hands were yanking my shirt up over my head and then he broke the kiss off to kiss all the way down my neck, sucking softly at the hollow. I let him as I ran my hands down his back and gathered up his shirt in my hand pulling it slowly up. He grinned and pulled it off himself. "I've wanted to do this for a while, sorry if I seem a little impatient" he whispered before kissing me again. I smiled and just went with it as his hands found the top of my trousers. He undid the belt and then the button before pushing his hand down them he stroked the top of my pants with a small sigh before he found the top of them too. Then his hand crept slowly, he tickled the skin of my vagina before his finger found my clitoris. He stroked that too causing me to gasp and kiss him more. He chuckled as he went a bit further and thrust his finger into me. I groaned softly kissing his neck. He chuckled as I unlatched my legs and slid down his body, I was kneeling in front of him undoing his own belt and trousers, his erection straining the seams of his trousers already. I looked up at him as I tugged at his trousers causing them to fall. Then there were his boxers, his penis standing to attention in front of me. My hands placed carefully on his hips I placed it into my mouth. The moment I did he gasped above me. I twirled it around with my tongue as his gasps got steadily louder, echoing through the empty corridor. A second later he pulled me up and yanked my trousers down. Then I was pushed against the wall again as he thrust himself into me. "Oh god" I whispered, unaware that I was voicing my thoughts to him. His lips pushed down on mine as we moved together, our rasps of breath the same as it got faster and more intense. I looked into Serbo's face at the right moment, just as he climaxed. With one final grunt his passion was released. He looked to me and smiled, his hair plastered to his forehead with sweat. "I'm sorry" he mumbled suddenly looking at me. I was bewildered.

"Why?" I asked, that was one of the best moments of my lives.

"I should have waited until I got you to my room. I bet that wall was pretty uncomfortable" he chuckled.

I really couldn't help but laugh.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: A Suprise**

Things were defiantly getting better now that Serbo and I had admitted our feelings for one another, there were things whispered about us of course but neither of us cared. Things couldn't really get much better. With him around I didn't care about my family, or my school work or even the malicious Black sisters. Serbo was in exactly the same mood, he didn't want to ever let me down. The teachers were giving us some pretty weird looks too; it's odd for a sixth year to be dating a third year but again neither of us cared.

The sex was still amazing, we had to either bunk a lesson or wait until everyone was asleep to do it, but the risk made it all the more fun. It wasn't until about 3 or 4 months into the relationship that I started feeling a little bit ill. I never wanted to eat and when I did I could only ever eat carrots. Serbo was getting so worried about me; I didn't know what to do at all. I couldn't confide in anyone except Serbo, there was no way I was going to the nurse. I thought I knew what it was but there was no way that it could be that. Not ever. It's not like we were being particularly careful, but there is no way on the planet that I could have gotten myself into this situation. Not at the age of thirteen.

It took me a few days of throwing up to know that my first inkling was right, I was pregnant. I just sat on the floor of my dormitory crying my eyes out, not knowing what to do, I was quite petite, it would start showing soon, Serbo had noticed that my boobs seemed to be swollen and enlarged, he wasn't complaining but then I knew exactly what the reason was. It was nearly Christmas and time for me to go home to my muggle family; maybe we could elope, run away and not come back. But who wants a thirteen year old mum and an unqualified wizard to work for them? No one at all, no one that pays well anyway.

I wiped my eyes and ran into the common room to find Serbo and tell him the news, I wasn't exactly sure if it was good or bad yet, I just knew that it was news that he needed to know and no one else could hear a word of it until we decided what it was that we could or should do. He'd probably want to get rid of it; he doesn't like the idea of responsibility. I want to keep it, I know exactly what it feels like to not feel loved or even know who your parents were. I couldn't let my child repeat the same experience as me. MY CHILD. Wow, in all honestly that scared the total shit out of me. There is no way that this could be real. Tears started falling down my face again, I was getting myself into hysterics and the fact that I couldn't find Serbo was frustrating me all the more. I wanted to break everything, just throw it across the room all the time screaming my head off about how unfair life was. This is fucking shit. The tears were now streaming down my face, I couldn't see more than 2 feet in front of me and it was getting worse. All of a sudden I felt someone grab my hand and yank me up the stairs towards my dormitory. It wasn't Serbo, it was a female hand. About the same size as mine. I felt two reassuring hands now on my shoulders pushing me down onto a bed. A cup placed in my hand and then the space next to me sank and the unknown girl sat next to me. She handed me a tissue. "Shhh" she whispered her hand now stroking down my arm. I coughed and spluttered at the strangers kindness. I didn't even know her name yet. Carefully I wiped the tears away from my eyes and looked over at her. It was Cassiopeia Black, of all people it was her helping me and making sure I was alright. Maybe it was a joke? A trick? But the look on her face didn't suggest that, the look on her face suggested that she **actually **wanted to help me. I didn't know whether to run or fall into her arms.

"Tell me what's wrong." She said still rubbing my arm with her hand. She was slightly taller than I, and her eyes seemed to be exactly the same shade of blue. I smiled. "You wouldn't believe me even if I told you" I replied rubbing my eyes with the tissue again. "Really? You believe that? I've gotten to the stage in my life where I can believe almost anything" she added with a dark glare out of the window. I shook my head. "I'm not even sure yet, but..." I stammered "I think I might be pregnant." I winced hoping that she wouldn't recoil after so many months of being distant with me. She did nothing except cup my hand in hers and smile. Then she sat down next to me and looked deep into my eyes. "Serbo?" she asked with a small twinkle in her eye. All I could do was nod. Then she did something totally unexpected, she placed the hand that wasn't cupping mine onto my stomach and pushed down ever so lightly. Then she turned to look at me and grinned. "I'm not sure if this is good or bad, but yes, you are going to have a baby. Due in March time" I stared at her in disbelief. "I have a LOT if siblings, I know when mum is going to shoot out another one." I smiled.

"What am I going to do Cassiopeia?" I asked suddenly trusting this girl who had made my life hell with my own life and the life of the child that was now growing inside me. "Come to my home with me" she whispered, "I'll get you and the baby looked after over the holidays. Then when the baby is due I can help you give it to a loving wizarding family." I shook my head. There was no way that this baby was being given away like I was, Cassiopeia looked confused. "How come?"

And then I had to tell her the story of how I was given away before I was even born and adopted by a muggle family. Only to be visited by Professor Snape a few weeks before I was due to start at Hogwarts; my so called mum and dad were proud, but they were scared of what it was that I would become. My "dad" was nothing but a low life muggle alcoholic, my "mother" a clean freak, scared of a piece of dirt that came into the house along with her. Even as a child she was not allowed to do normal childish things such as climb trees, make mud pies or even pretend to get muddy. From day one she had felt unloved, and there was no way that she was going to do the same thing to the child that she was carrying now.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

It took me a short while to trust Cassiopeia, whenever she looked at me she smiled, her face full of knowing and care. I had already sent the letter to my parents telling them that I wouldn't be home for Christmas purely because I was staying with friends. Neither of them seemed particularly bothered, I had already had my Christmas present sent over from them, a measly £10 of muggle money. Some family they were, I was never in the areas in which I could spend muggle money so I simply put it in the jar with the rest of the worthless money that I already had from them. Maybe when I had the baby it would come in handy, but for the moment it just sat there. Not very many of the girls I shared the room with knew what it was so they left it well alone, and even if they did know what it was they wouldn't touch it. The thing with being in Slytherin was that anything that attached you to the muggle loving world was a black mark against your name.

Just as I was thinking Serbo came bounding up the stairs smiling at me. He knew about the baby now, but he wasn't happy about where I was spending Christmas. We had both offered to leave Hogwarts to look after the baby so that the other one could continue, but we both knew, even though we wanted to keep her we knew that we couldn't. We were stuck in a catch 22. I wanted this baby more than anything else in the world. I also wanted to continue at Hogwarts, people were going to start noticing the huge baby bump I'd be lugging around and eventually I was going to have to talk to Professor Slughorn, who is my head of house, about the fact that I was going to be home schooled at the Black's house, just to hide my shame. Cassy had discussed it with her mother and she seemed fine with it. I had completely forgotten that Serbo was in the room until he sat down on the bed next to me and wrapped his arms around me. I simply flopped into them not knowing what else to do. He kissed my forehead and smiled down at me placing his right hand on the baby and his left hand on my cheek. I tried smiling, but it probably looked like I was struggling to breath.

"Why don't you just stay with me?" He asked bringing up the matter for what felt like the millionth time. He hated the Black family, and the majority of them hated him. It possibly had something to do with Bellatrix, who hated everything that moved besides herself and Rodolphus Lestrange, who was the boy that simply like to follow her around and stare at her arse. She was part of a large group including her sister Narcissa, Lucius Malfoy, Crabbe, Goyle and Crouch.

I simply looked at him and then smiled, "you won't want me when I'm fat" I said half joking half deadly serious.

He chuckled, "I will always want you" he said kissing me gently on the lips, before chuckling.

After much debate we had finally decided on having the baby and giving it away to a local wizarding family who had long tried for a family. There was only one arrangement, that the baby knew they were adopted and exactly who their parents were so if they to ever want to find us then they could. I didn't want to find out the gender of the child, however the family and Serbo did want to know. Purely for the sake of names and decorating the room that they had prepared. (The other arrangement was that I could pick the name and that the baby would take Serbo's surname of Yaxley)

Cassiopeia then walked into the room smiling and heading straight towards me, completely oblivious to the fact that Serbo was sat next to me, now stroking my hair. She held out her hand and beckoned towards me. It was finally time to go to the Black family home, to have the child, relax and hide away from the world.


End file.
